Living a Lie: The Philosopher's Stone
by Nooka
Summary: What if Harry was a girl? But, due to safety reasons, the Wizarding world thought she was a he? Follow Harley as she attempts to keep her secret in a new, and often strange, world.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to the Prologue of my new fic, Living a Lie. It's in response to'The Sex-Change Challenge' by **SaphirePhoenix.**I hope you enjoy it enough to leave a review. I update quicker if I get them. So don't be shy, give the purple Go button a try!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. Never have, never will do. Although there are some quotes form the book which I, also, don't own.

_Thoughts _(generally, I also use it to put emphasis on a word)

**Living a Lie: The Philosopher's Stone.**

* * *

The night was quiet, not a sound was made. It as the sort of quiet one would call the lull before the storm. A life changing quiet that was making people everywhere nervous and a sense of foreboding hung in the air. 

Perhaps this was what was making twenty-one year old James Potter pace the sitting room floor of Godric's Hollow and cast nervous looks out of the window every few minutes.

Lily Potter held their sleepy daughter in her arms and was watching her husband pace back and forth in amusement. "James, what are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

He jumped and gave his wife a worried look. "I can't help but feel that something big is going to happen tonight."

Lily rolled her eyes and handed their daughter over to James. "You're just being paranoid, that's what happens when you go into hiding."

James smiled at Lily and ticked his daughter, causing her to giggle. "You're right Lily, as always." He kissed her.

Their little girl said something unintelligible, making them both smile proudly at her. But their smiles fell from their faces and they looked at each other in horror. James handed their daughter over to Lily.

"Lily, he's here! Take her and run!" he grabbed his wand and ran to the door as Lily ran up the stairs to the Portkey.

Lily reached the nursery and grabbed the stuffed toy that was the Portkey. "Marauders." She shouted the password, but nothing happened. She tried again, but with the same result. She began to pace back and forth in attempt to shush her daughter's frightened whimpers. "Shhh…it'll be alright, honey. Daddy'll hold him off."

Suddenly the duelling downstairs stopped and the stairs creaked under a heavy foot. The footsteps came towards the nursery. Lily put her now silent daughter into her cot and stood defensively in front of it. The door opened to reveal a black robed man, he sneered at Lily and she glared back at him in defiance. Voldemort narrowed his eyes and stepped into the room with his wand pointed at Lily, who had hers pointed at him.

"Step aside you foolish girl." He hissed.

"No, take me! Kill me instead!"

He smirked. "Avada Kedavra." He calmly watched Lily Potter fall to the ground, dead. He stepped over the body and looked at the child in the cot. "I'm afraid, young Harry, that I cannot allow you to live." He said in mock sorrow. Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra."

The smirk on his face fell and his eyes widened in horror. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came forth.

Privet Drive was cloaked in darkness and a hush had settled over the normally orange lit street. Standing in front of number 4 were two people who clearly didn't belong in the normal suburban street. They were dressed in robes, cloaks and the woman was wearing a pointed hat.

Dumbledore took his watch out of his pocket, sighed and looked toward the sky whilst his friend and colleague dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and sniffed.

"Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you where I'd be, by the way?"

McGonagall nodded. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me why?"

Dumbledore looked grave. "I've come to bring Harry to his Aunt and Uncle."

McGonagall looked shocked. "You don't mean…you _can't_ mean these people!" she said, gesturing at number 4. "I've been watching them all day! They're the worst sort of Muggles _imaginable_!"

"They're the only family Harry has left." Dumbledore said soothingly.

"But…" McGonagall was interrupted by the roar of an engine. They looked up to see a huge bearded man coming in to land on a flying motorbike. He turned of the ignition and walked towards them, gently cradling a year old infant in his huge arms.

"Ah Hagrid, no problems I hope?" greeted Dumbledore.

"None 't'all pr'fesser." Dumbledore and McGonagall bent over to get a look at the sleeping child.

McGonagall saw a lightening shaped cut on the child's' forehead and gasped. "Is that where-?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "Yes." They all looked sadly at the innocent, slumbering orphan. "Well, give him here Hagrid. We'd better get this over with."

Hagrid handed his precious bundle over with a sniff. He kissed Harry's forehead and sobbed. McGonagall patted his arm sympathetically as Dumbledore set Harry down on the doorstep and placed a letter in the blankets.

They gazed at the warmly wrapped bundle sadly for a minute. "Well." said Dumbledore. "That's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

They nodded and Hagrid murmured something about returning the bike before setting off. McGonagall sniffed and disappeared with a pop. Dumbledore took out his Put-Outer and clicked it once, releasing the orange lights of the street lamps. He looked at the bundle sadly before Disapparating. "Good luck, Harley Jayne Potter."

* * *

Ok, it's not very long. But this is just the prologue! I can promise you that future chapters will be longer. My average is 5/6 pages. 

Please review!

**Nooka**


	2. It's just one of those weeks

Why thank you for the reviews people! I love reviews, they're just so wonderful….I really should stop eating hobnobs and drinking coke. Anyway, moving on. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it down and use the second half in the next chapter. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Can I claim Harley to be mine?

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Harry." Screeched Petunia. "Harry, get up and cook the bacon!" Harley Jayne Potter was a small scruffy eleven year old girl, although you wouldn't notice because she had short black hair, which stuck up everywhere much to her Aunt's disgust, and she dressed like a boy. In her cousins hand me downs, to be precise. Add that to the fact that the Dursley's called her Harry. It wasn't surprising that the whole world thought that she was a male. "HARRY!"

Harley groaned and pulled herself out of her cupboard. "I'm coming you stupid banshee." She muttered under her breath. Harley yawned and poured some oil into a frying pan; she stuck some rashes of bacon into the pan and put it onto the hob.

Harley gazed out of the window, turning the bacon occasionally, and thinking about life. Her life, specifically. Why on earth did her Aunt and Uncle believe that pretending to be a boy would make life more bearable? What would Stonewall High be like? And why was the answer to life, the universe and everything forty-two? Harley sighed as she dished out the bacon, she'd never get that last one.

Petunia entered the kitchen after taking ages to peg out the washing. Harley knew it was just an excuse to see the Porton's new conservatory. "Go and clean up the front room, I want it to be spotless for when Mrs Porton comes round."

Harley mock-bowed when her Aunt wasn't looking and grabbed the dusting stuff and the Hoover, which lived in her precious cupboard. She moved the cushions on the sofa to plump them up and felt down the sides. _Ooooo, found a pound! _She grinned. _Finder's keepers! _

The letter box clanged as Harley stuffed said coin into her pocket. "Get the mail, boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon from the kitchen.

Harley rolled her eyes and went to the letter box, avoiding Dudley, who was swinging his Smelting's stick in attempt to hit her. She picked the post up off the welcome mat, snorting at the stupid thing. _Let's seeee…bill, bill, bank statement, bill, postcard with boring picture, and a letter for me…a letter for me!_ Harley grinned, but then reality hit. Who would want to write to her? Maybe it was Dudley's idea of a joke? Harley snorted at that. _Yeah right, that would mean Dudley would have to think! _

"Hurry up, Potter! What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" Harley rolled her eyes as her Uncle laughed at his own joke, it was too sad to even dignify with a response.

She tucked her letter into her pocket and took the mail into the kitchen. If it was a joke, then she didn't want to give Dudley the satisfaction of getting one over on her. But, if it wasn't a joke, she didn't want the Dursley's to confiscate her mail. Harley cleared away the breakfast dishes and decided to read it when Mrs Porton was being interrogated by Aunt Petunia over her new conservatory. Speaking of Mrs Porton, Harley had a room to clean.

* * *

Mrs Porton came over at twelve and Harley was banished from the house until two that afternoon under pain of death, or rather, a very long stay in the cupboard.

She breathed in the fresh summer air and smiled, freedom from the evil Dursley's for two whole hours! Well, from her Aunt and Uncle. Who knew where Dudley and his minions were lurking, she should get to her secret den before they turned up to spoil her few hours of peace. Harley entered the park and looked around quickly before turning into the wood. She walked for a while until she came to an old oak tree. Looking around to make sure she hadn't been followed, Harley then climbed the tree to her tree house at the top. She had found it one day when she'd been running from Dudley's gang a couple of years ago, she was sure no one knew about it.

Harley sat down on the floor and pulled out her letter. She observed it before she opened it. The envelope was thick, heavy and made of yellowish paper. _Parchment? _She shook her head, who'd use parchment when there were decent paper envelopes around? Strangely enough, there wasn't a stamp and it was addressed in green ink to Miss H. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harley concluded that it had to be a joke cooked up by the Dursley's because a) only they knew that she was a girl, b) it didn't have a stamp and c) who ever sent it knew about her sleeping quarters. It was a little strange for the Dursley's to do this as Harley had always been of the opinion that they either didn't have a sense of humour or they had a very basic one. Neither of which this letter would fall into. Sighing, she decided to open the letter

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards.)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harley raised an eyebrow and laughed. A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry? _Yeah, of course magic exists! I bet they wear pointy hats and give lessons in how to cackle over cauldrons. _She sniggered. _How gullible do they think I am? _She stuffed the letter back in its envelope and put it back in her pocket. It would be cool if there was a school of magic though, imagine the possibilities. Harley smirked; she could turn the Dursley's into toads and use them as ingredients in one of her potions. _I am so evil. _She looked at her watch. _Damn! Time to return to the Wicked Witch of the West and her flying monkeys!_

* * *

Two weeks later found Harley polishing her Aunts' beloved silver spoons, wondering why her Aunt had the blasted things if she didn't use them or display them. _Foolish woman…_the doorbell rang, interrupting her mental grumbles about her Aunts' insane behaviour. Harley wiped her hands as the doorbell rang again; followed by a series of impatient knocks.

"Alright, I'm coming." Yelled Harley. "Chill out." She muttered under her breath and opened the door to reveal a tall, pale man with greasy black hair, who was dressed all in black. Harley smiled pleasantly. "Can I help you, sir?" The man sneered at Harley, whose pleasant smiled remain intact but whose mind had come to the conclusion that he was a bad tempered Goth who clearly didn't like her.

"I take it that you are Mr Harry Potter?" he asked with a glare.

"That would all depend on who's looking for him." She raised an eyebrow in question.

The Goth, or so Harley thought him to be, narrowed his eyes. "I am Professor Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here to take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies."

Harley gave him a contemplative look. "Have you got any ID?"

Professor Snape growled." Look Potter, I have better things to do then play games with you. Now, are you coming or am I going to have to drag you there?"

Harley raised an eyebrow at the Potions Master's outburst. "I've been taught not to walk off with strange people and dragging me anywhere would be considered kidnap. I'm sure you don't want to be jailed for kidnap, sir." She smiled innocently at him. "So, you got any ID?"

"No." he said in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Then I'm afraid I can't go anywhere with strange men claiming to be a potions master at a school of magic. Good Day sir." She closed the door, leaving a furious Potions Master on her Aunts' doorstep.

Snape snarled. Who did Potter think he was? He was just as arrogant as his Father, if not more so. Snape apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and stormed up to the fireplace, pulling out a handful of grey powder and naming his destination.

He appeared in the fireplace in Dumbledore's office in an extremely bad mood. The Headmaster looked up. "You are back early, Severus."

Snape scowled. "Potter refused to come with me, the insufferable brat."

Dumbledore smiled at his young Potions Master, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "And why would that be, Severus?"

"He wanted ID." Hissed Snape dangerously.

Dumbledore chuckled and stood up "Then let us return to Privet Drive and show Mr Potter our 'ID'." He said, magically producing two fake ID cards.

Dumbledore offered a pot filled with grey powder out to Severus, who grumbled and took a handful before throwing it into the flamed in the fireplace, calling out 'The Leaky Cauldron'. The Headmaster smiled, it seemed like this year would be very interesting with the return of Harley Potter to the Magical world.

* * *

Hmmmmm, a rather interesting encounter between Snape and Harley, wouldn't you say? The next chapter will include Diagon Alley and the Sorting…well, hopefully the Sorting. I hope you enjoyed this one, I know it's not very interesting but I really wanted to update this fic just a little quicker.

By the way, which house should I put Harley in? I'm thinking Hufflepuff for some bizarre reason. Tell me if I should, I don't think I've come across a 'Harry is a Hufflepuff' one yet.

Review por favor!

**Nooka.**


	3. It must be a Thursday

Hello again! Thank you all for the reviews; they've really helped me come to a decision about which house to put Harley into. Thanks guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but it's nice and long for you. I'd say it's the longest I've ever written. To those of you who think I named Harley after Sirius' flying bike, I chose Harley because it sounded more like Harry and I didn't want to call her Harriet because that makes me think of my little sister, which would just freak me out.

This chapter and the two before it haven't been beta read so if anyone's interested say so in a review or pm me or even email me and I'll get back to you on it. Cheers!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Never have, never will do!

_Thoughts/ emphasis/ 'shops'_

Read and review!

* * *

Harley sighed when she heard the doorbell ring again. _Professor Snape is very determined! Honestly, can't he leave me to polish the useless silver in peace? _Wiping her hands on her stained apron, Harley took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Ah, Mr Potter! Sorry to interrupt you." Harley refrained herself from staring at the strangely clad, bearded man standing on her Aunts' doorstep. "Would it be possible for us to come in? I have something rather important to tell you and I don't think that the doorstep is the best place to discuss it."

Harley smiled. At least this guy had manners, although he was lacking in the fashion department and that was coming from someone who wore Dudley's hand-me-downs. "I still need ID, sir." The old man smiled and handed her a small green card with his name, position and picture on it. Harley watched in amazement as the picture waved at her. She shook her head and swallowed. "Um…come in Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled at Harley as he went through into the sitting room. Snape glared at her as he followed his boss into the house, his glare deepened when Harley shot him a smug grin.

"Now Mr Potter, I imagine you have many questions regarding Hogwarts and the magical world." Dumbledore smiled as Harley nodded in affirmation. "I'm afraid I can only spare fifteen minutes as I am an extremely busy man, but I'm sure Professor Snape will answer any questions when he takes you to Diagon Alley to purchase your school supplies, won't you Severus?"

Snape made a face that suggested that there was an extremely unpleasant smell under his nose. "Yes Headmaster."

Harley suppressed a snort. _Yeah right! I'm sure he would…ooo! I could get my revenge by asking him loads of questions to drive him mad! _Harley mentally sniggered; this was going to be fun.

Dumbledore, oblivious to the evil plan that Harley was concocting, smiled reassuringly at his new student. "I shall tell you about Hogwarts and what you will be learning et cetera. After that you can ask some questions, all right?"

Harley grinned in excitement. "Yes sir!"

"Hogwarts is the main school for magic in the United Kingdom. The students are sorted into one of four houses according to their personalities. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding Witches and Wizards. While you are at Hogwarts you will have classes with your house and year mates, eat at your house table and sleep in your house dormitory. You will earn house points for good behaviour and excelling in studies et cetera and loose points when you break the school rules." Dumbledore popped what looked suspiciously like a lemon drop in his mouth when he finished his speech and looked at Harley expectantly.

Harley had nodded a few times during the speech and was currently sat digesting the information. "What are we taught and when do we complete our education?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You are taught Potions, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astrology and Transfiguration. Transfiguration is turning one thing into something else and you finish Hogwarts at the fine age of seventeen."

A ringing sound came from within the Headmaster's robes. He frowned and pulled out a silver pocket watch. "I am most sorry Mr Potter; it seems that I am wanted back at the school. Professor Snape will escort you to Diagon Alley and answer any questions you might have." He shook Harley's hand and disappeared with a slight pop.

Harley blinked and shook her head. _I'm going to have to learn how to do that. It looks like it could come in handy._ She smiled at the possibilities of appearing from nowhere.

"Come on Potter, I don't want to waste any more time with you than is necessary." Snape scowled at her before pulling out a potions vial.

"Have no fear, dearest Professor! The feeling is entirely mutual." She said in an entirely too happy manner.

Snape's scowl deepened to a glare and he thrust the vial at Harley before performing the same trick as Professor Dumbledore, the pop being louder. Harley frowned, and then felt a tug at her navel. "What the…." She landed on her arse in a particularly grubby looking pub. "…hell?"

The entire pub stared at the 'boy' who was sat on 'his' arse in the middle of the dirty floor. Harley stood up and dusted down her too large trousers. She raised an eyebrow at the people who were still staring at her, or rather the weird scar on her forehead. She pushed her fringe over said scar. "What? You never seen anyone appear in the middle of a pub before?"

"It can't be…surely it's not Harry Potter!" exclaimed the barman.

Harley looked confused and overwhelmed as people started shaking her hand and introducing themselves. She sighed and tried to escape the mob by backing up to a door at the back of the pub. She opened the door and slipped through; closing the door she came face to face with a man with greying brown hair and amber eyes. Harley smiled sheepishly. "Hi, could you tell me where I could buy my school supplies? I was supposed to be coming with my charming Potions Professor, but he disappeared."

The man smiled kindly. "Well you've found the entrance to Diagon Alley. How about I show you where things are until we find your Professor?"

Harley smiled in relief. "That would be great Mr..?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. Call me Remus; Mr Lupin makes me feel old."

"Remus. Thank you, I'm Harry Potter by the way."

His eyes widened and Harley sighed, hoping that he wasn't going to act like those weird people inside. "I thought so." He muttered, and then smiled at her. "Well lets get going." He took his wand out of his pocket and tapped the wall in front of him.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and Harley was starting to think that Remus was insane when the bricks began to move. She stared at the wall as the bricks moved to the sides to reveal an alley filled with people.

Remus smiled at the look on Harley's face. "Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry."

"Woah." She followed Remus into the Alley, staring at all the weirdly dressed people and the shops selling everything from wands to robes. Remus led her to a huge white stone building called Gringotts which, he informed her as they entered, was a bank. "Hey Remus, what are those." She asked, pointing at the nearest creature.

"Those are Goblins, they run the bank. Try not to stare, they'll be even more rude than they already are." He winked at her and headed to the nearest Goblin with a fascinated Harley in tow.

Harley looked around Gringotts in awe, the place was huge! The ceiling was so high that you could barely see the top, although that might have had something to do with the sunlight streaming in through the massive windows, glinting off the crystal chandeliers. "So you managed to find the entrance to Diagon Alley. Quite a feat for you, Potter." Drawled an unfortunately familiar voice from behind her.

Harley closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning around with a huge fake smile on her face to greet the person who was rapidly moving up her most hated list. "Professor Snape! How wonderful to meet your charming person again."

Snape snarled, the brat was far more annoying than his father. "Don't get cocky with me Potter or you'll find yourself in detention and Gryffindor minus a hundred points before you even set foot in Hogwarts!"

Harley was about to say that she hadn't even been sorted yet when Remus appeared with a pleasant smiled on his face. "Problem Severus?"

Snape sneered at him. "It is none of your concern, werewolf!"

Harley had to hand it to Remus, his smile didn't even falter. If anything, it got wider. "Oh but I think it is. You see, Mr Potter informed me that you disappeared leaving him alone in the Leaky Cauldron. I daresay that Dumbledore wouldn't be pleased if he found out."

"What is your point, Lupin?"

"My point, _Snivillus_, is that I don't think you're the ideal person to introduce Harry to the Wizarding world. So, I think that it would be in your best interests to leave him with me."

Professor Snape and Remus glared at each other before Snape sneered and left with his black robes billowing out behind him.

Harley looked up at her new best friend. "I don't like him."

Remus grinned. "No, your Dad didn't either."

Harley looked at him in shock. "You knew my Dad?" she breathed.

Remus smiled sadly. "I was one of his best friends. In fact, he left me in charge of the Potter estate until you come of age." He sighed sadly. Giving himself a little shake he smiled. "So, we'd better get you some money for your school supplies and some new clothes wouldn't go amiss either." He added, taking in her appearance.

Harley blushed. "Dursley's." she frowned as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Why didn't you take me in or, at least, visit me?"

Remus grimaced. "I wasn't granted custody of you because I'm a werewolf and there are certain laws stating that I wasn't allowed guardianship of you and your Aunt enforced a restraining order when I tried to see you." He sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, I tried to visit and I did write you some letters when you were old enough to read but they always returned unopened."

Harley growled. "Why those evil, unimaginable…" she took a deep breath to calm herself and smiled at a worried looking Remus. "Well, at least you're here now." she gave him a quick hug. "So, you mentioned school supplies?"

Remus nodded and led the way to a Goblin who was busy weighing coins on a set of brass scales. Remus cleared his throat and the Goblin looked up with a scowl until he saw who it was, then he smiled. "Mr Lupin, how can I help you?"

"I've come to take some money out of the Potter vault for young Harry here, Griphook." He handed the Goblin a small silver key. Seeing Harley's questioning look, Remus explained. "It's your vault key. I'll give it to you after this or you can let me take care of it."

"You can take care of it, unless there's a way to get another one cut?" she directed this question at Griphook, who nodded and put it onto a machine.

"If you would put your hand on the handle, Mr Potter, it should take a sample of your blood to make sure that you are who you say you are and make a duplicate of the key." Harley complied and felt a sharp sting as the machine took a sample of her blood. The machine glowed yellow for a minute and then produced a second key exactly the same as the original one.

Griphook handed the keys to their owners. "If you would follow me sirs, I shall take you to the vault."

They followed Griphook down a torch lit passage way to a set of railway tracks with a cart standing on them. They climbed in and set off at a very high speed, zipping around corners with the air making a whooshing noise in their ears. After a few minutes, they slowed down to a stop outside a large wooden door with a coat of arms carved into it. A lion and a stag on either side of a shield which had a sword and a wand crossing each other inside and the name 'Potter' in capitals above it.

Griphook told Harley to stand in front of the door and turn the key in the lock. She did so and stepped back in shock when the lion and the stag looked at her and bowed. She looked at Griphook in question. "The vault has recognised you as a Potter. If you weren't a Potter or in charge of a Potter key then it wouldn't let you in." Harley nodded and watched as the great door swung open.

Inside was along chamber with a tapestry at the end covered in names. _Family tree._ Thought Harley. Shelves holding books, weapons and odd looking objects lined the walls. At the end of the chamber on either side of the family tree were two doors. Through the door on the right were trunks and a lot of furniture.

"You'll need to pick a trunk." Said Remus, who had been observing Harley quietly. He'd been the same when James had brought him here in their fifth year.

Harley nodded and looked around. She spotted one made of dark wood with a bronze band around the bottom, bronze stars around the sides of the lid and the Potter coat of arms on the top. "I'll take this one." Remus nodded and shrunk it before handing it to a stunned Harley.

He chuckled. "Come on, money for school supplies and I'll treat you to an ice cream later on." At the mention of ice cream, Harley broke of her shock and followed Remus through the door on the other side of the tapestry.

Only to be shocked once more. In the room were three piles of coins. Bronze, silver and gold. "Is this _all_ mine?"

"Yep, every single last Knut." He helped Harley put some into a drawstring bag. "The gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle. The current exchange rate is three English pounds sterling per Galleon, which makes you an incredibly rich lad."

"Wow."

Remus laughed.

One wild Gringotts cart ride later, Remus and Harley stepped outside, blinking in the sunlight. "Right, first stop will be Ollivanders for a wand." Remus led Harley to a narrow, shabby looking shop with peeling gold letter above the door that read _'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' _they entered to the sound of a tinkling bell. Remus sat down on a chair while Harley looked at the dusty boxes pilled on top of each other all over the shop.

"Good afternoon." Harley jumped and stared at the man who, seemingly, had appeared out of nowhere.

"Good afternoon, sir." Greeted Harley, politely.

"Ah yes. I have been expecting you, Mr Potter." He looked at Harley with piercing blue eyes. He smiled. "Well, hold out your wand arm Mr Potter."

Harley looked confused, but automatically held out her right arm. A tape measure appeared out of nowhere and began to measure everything from her arm to her nose. It was just measuring in between her eyes when Mr Ollivander returned with a small pile of boxes. "Alright, now." the tape measure fell to the floor. "Try this one. Nine inches, maple and unicorn hair. Just give it a wave."

Harley waved it but Mr Ollivander snatched it off her and handed her another one. "No, no! Eleven inches, beech and dragon heart string." He snatched it out of her hand before she could even wave it this time. "No. Erm…ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches." Harley waved it, causing the till to fly open. Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand before an apology. "I always like a challenge, Mr Potter." The minutes passed and the pile of boxes grew bigger and bigger and still it looked like they were no closer to finding Harley a wand. Mr Ollivander frowned and hurried into the back of his shop; he returned with a wand and handed it to her. "Try this one. Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather. An unusual combination."

This time when Harley took hold of the wand, she felt a warmth in her fingers. She waved the wand and a steam of red and gold stars and sparks shot out and danced around the room earning an applause from Remus and Mr Ollivander. "Oh, bravo. Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well…how very curious." He put Harley's wand in its box and wrapped it up.

Harley raised an eyebrow. "What's curious, Mr Ollivander?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix whose feather is your wand core gave one other feather. The other feather was in the wand that gave you that scar." Harley looked confused. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. The wand chooses the wizard; remember…I think we can expect great things from you, Mr Potter. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things. Terrible! Oh yes, but great."

Harley nodded and decided that she'd have to interrogate Remus for information later. "Well…thank you Mr Ollivander." She paid for her wand and followed Remus out of the shop to a place called _'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'._

As she stood on a footstool being measured for her robes, she looked at Remus who appeared to be lost in his thoughts. "Remus, what was Mr Ollivander on about?"

He looked at her in shock. "You weren't told?" Harley shook her head causing Remus to growl angrily. He let out a huge sigh and told her all that he knew about the events of the 31st of October 1981, including Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. He watched Harley worriedly when he finished.

"I can't believe my Dads best friend would betray him and Mum to Voldemort!" she shook her head sadly. "Poor Peter too."

Remus sighed. "Yeah, Wormtail never stood a chance."

Harley frowned. "Wormtail?" she asked. Anything to get off this depressing subject.

Remus smiled, glad for the change of the subject. "Yeah, Peter's nickname. I was Moony, Black was Padfoot and your Dad was Prongs."

Madam Malkin told them that she was finished and Harley paid for her robes before going out to complete her shopping, asking Remus about her parents' school days. They talked about it as they shopped and Harley learned more about her parents from Remus in one afternoon than from her Aunt in ten years.

Remus looked thoughtful as they stopped outside Florean Fortescue's ice-cream shop and ordered chocolate brownie sundaes.

"S'up Remus?" Harley asked in concern.

He smiled at her. "Nothing Harry, I'll be right back." He hurried back down the alley. Harley watched him go in confusion. From what she'd learnt about her new friend, he didn't seem the type to impulsively run off. Then again, she'd only known him for a few hours.

Shrugging off her confusion, she dug into her ice cream savouring every mouthful. She hadn't tasted anything so good in a long time. Harley was halfway through her sundae when she noticed Remus coming back carrying…a basket? He grinned at Harley's confusion. "Happy late Birthday! And could you count it as ten years worth of them? I know it's not much, but I saw you admiring him through the window while I was in _'Flourish and Blotts' _and I thought you might like him."

Harley opened the basket door and was greet with a curious sniff from the feline occupant. A silver tabby kitten with deep blue eyes padded out, eyeing his new owner curiously. "I…thank you Remus! He's perfect, aren't you Bhaskar?"

Remus smiled in relief and looked at her curiously. "Bhaskar?"

Harley nodded. "First name that came into my head."

Remus shrugged and watched the pair in amusement as they got to know one another. Harry was different from what he'd been expecting. He was a smart kid, polite and had an interesting sense of humour. There was a lot more of Lily in him, but James' mischievousness had shown up every now and then. He was petite like Lily had been in her first year. It had shown when they'd bought Harry clothes that had actually fit and the poor kid had James' unruly hair.

Remus shook himself out of his musings and looked at his watch. "Ok you two, I think we'd better book in at the Cauldron tonight. Can't be having you late for the train tomorrow." Remus laughed at Harry's excitement at the thought of going to Hogwarts and patiently answered his questions on the way backup the alley, filing away the information that Harry and a lot of sugar didn't mix.

* * *

Harley looked at Remus as though he were insane. "Through the wall?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Yes. It may look solid but, trust me, it isn't. Take it at a run if you're nervous and I'll go first to show you."

Harley watched Remus disappear through the wall that led onto platform 9 ¾ with a sigh. Wizards, she concluded, were mad. "Ok Bhaskar, hold onto your whiskers." She took a deep breath and ran at the wall…and through to the otherside. She stuck her tongue out Remus, who was applauding her.

He grinned and waved his arm at the huge scarlet steam engine to the side of them. "This, Mr Potter, is the Hogwarts Express." Harley stared at it, dumbfounded. "Well, let's find you a compartment."

Harley followed Remus along the train until they found an empty compartment. They loaded Harley's, surprisingly, heavy trunk onto the train and stood talking to each other out of the window. Five minutes until the train was due to leave, a frustrated looking Indian girl came up to them. "You wouldn't have any room, would you? Everywhere else is full."

Harley smiled at the newcomer. "Not at all, need any help with your trunk?"

The girl smiled gratefully. "Please."

Between the three of them, they loaded the trunk and just in time. The Express gave a shrill whistle and began to pull out of the station. Harley hung out of the window and waved goodbye to Remus until he faded out of sight. Sighing, she closed the window and sat down. "So, what's your name?"

The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Padma Patil."

* * *

Ow, my poor aching wrist! Well I hope you enjoyed that, although I don't know why I put Remus in. I got to the wall bit and there he was if you know what I mean. I've read through it, but it is a bit late so if you find any mistakes, that's my excuse.

Well leave this author a review; they might just heal my aching wrist!

Thank you for reading!

**Nooka**.


	4. Friends and Sortings

Hi all! Yes I'm still alive and I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. It's nearly summer so my Nan has had me cleaning the gites out and doing odd jobs in time for our next guests and I've been sorting myself out for my return to England in July. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I did writing it! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: There are some quotes from _'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'_ which, surprisingly, I don't own…how'd that happen?

_Thoughts/ emphasis/ book titles._

* * *

The girl smiled and held out her hand. "Padma Patil."

Harley grinned and shook her hand. "Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you!"

Padma's eyes widened. "Really?" she squealed.

Harley rolled her eyes. Thanks to Remus, she knew to expect something along these lines. She had hoped that her fame wouldn't get in the way of forming long lasting friendships. "Yeah, you're not a member of my fan club are you?" she asked with a smile.

Padma blushed. "Oh I'm sorry! It's just I wasn't expecting _the_ Harry Potter to be the first friend I make." She grinned. "My sister is number 217 in your fan club, so beware!"

Harley looked shocked. She was just joking about the fan club! She didn't actually think she'd have one. Harley groaned. "This is gonna be a long year."

Padma laughed and patted her new friend on the shoulder in sympathy. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be you when your fan club finds out that you're at Hogwarts this year."

Harley made a displeased face causing them both to burst out laughing. Harley leaned back in her chair. "So…what's your sister like?"

Padma sighed. "She's my twin and she's called Parvati, but she's the polar opposite of me. She's a gossip and is friends with this annoying witch next door to us called Lavender Brown. You got any annoying family members?"

"Yep. I've got this cousin called Dudley who's the same age as me and he's a royal pain in the arse, s'cuse my language."

Padma wrinkled her nose. "Dudley? What kind of a name is that?"

Harley smirked. "I think my Aunt and Uncle were temporally insane when they decided to call him that. I'm glad I didn't end up with a name like that!"

Padma smiled mischievously. "I don't know. I think a name like…" she pretended to size Harley up. "…Marmaduke would suit you!"

Harley shot Padma a fake shocked look and then smiled mischievously. "Well I think a name like…" she also pretended to size Padma up. "…Walburga would suit you!

They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Harley wiped the tears from her eyes, put her right hand over her heart and held her left one up. "From this day forth, I Harry James Potter, shall be known as…Marmaduke."

Padma smiled and copied Harley…now known as Marmaduke. "From this day forth, I Padma Amira Patil shall be known as…Walburga."

Harley did her best to look solemn. "So it hath been spoken, so let it be done!"

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal a bushy haired girl dressed in her Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his." She asked in a bossy voice.

Harley and Padma exchanged looks. Harley shook her head. "Nay brown haired one, we haven't." The girl looked at Harley as though she was insane and Harley shrugged. "I don't know your name so it's the next best thing."

Padma shrugged too. "Don't mind Marmaduke, his weirdness cannot be explained. I've given up trying."

"Riiiiiiiiiight." The bossy girl backed away from them. "Well if you happen to see a toad, just ask around for Neville Longbottom." She closed the door and walked away, muttering under her breath about weird witches and wizards.

Padma looked at Harley. "Methinks you freaked her out, Lord Marmaduke."

Harley nodded sagely. "I agree Lady Walburga, alas it cannot be undone." She pushed her fringe out of her eyes, revealing her lightening bolt shaped scar.

The door to the compartment opened again, this time revealing a blonde haired, grey eyed boy flanked by two dark haired boys. His eyes flickered up to Harley's forehead. "So it's true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harley raised an eyebrow, she didn't like him. He had a very…stuck up attitude. "And who, pray tell, are you?" she asked icily.

He smirked. "Draco Malfoy." He said, as though she would be impressed.

Padma narrowed her eyes and shot a look at Harley that clearly said 'watch your step' Harley nodded slightly. "I can't say that I've heard the name…have you Padma?"

Padma nodded. "The Malfoy's are one of the oldest families in Wizarding Europe."

Harley cocked her head to one side and regarded Draco Malfoy, who was stood in their compartment looking like he owned it, thoughtfully. "I see. Well I happen to know that the Potter's are an old family too."

Draco Malfoy sniffed. "Well you'll soon learn that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you out there."

He held out his hand to Harley, who looked at it thoughtfully. "I appreciate that, Malfoy. However, I would like to see how the land lies before I commit myself."

Draco Malfoy nodded. "A wise decision, Potter. My offer will still be open when you make up your mind." He nodded to them and left the compartment with his bodyguards in tow.

Padma clapped her hands. "Well played, Lord Marmaduke!"

Harley bowed. "Thank you, Lady Walburga!"

The compartment door slid open again and in stepped the bossy girl from earlier just as a bunch of students ran past. She looked at them and smiled uncertainly.

"You'd best put your robes on, I've just been up to see the driver and he says that we're nearly there." She checked the corridor and slipped out quickly.

Harley looked at Padma in confusion. "And you say I'm weird."

Padma shrugged. "Well who am I to judge weirdness, Marmaduke?"

Harley nodded. "Too true…well I'm going to attempt to find my robe."

They rummaged through their trunks and pulled their robes on over their uniforms that they had been wearing since that morning. 'We will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken up to the school separately.'

Harley turned to Padma. "Well, this is it!"

"Yep, bottoms up!"

They laughed and joined the crowd in the corridor. The train slowed to a stop at a small, grey stone station. People made their way off the train and into the cool night air on the platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" they followed the other first years over to a huge man with a bushy beard, holding a lantern. He looked around and nodded to himself in satisfaction. "Follow me. Mind yer step, now! Path is slippery."

They slipped and stumbled along the path, following the strange man and his lantern. They turned a corner and got their first sight of Hogwarts. The first years gasped in amazement at the sight of the majestic castle, sat on a mountain across a lake, which was to be their new home for the majority of the next seven years.

The man led them to a fleet of small boats by the shore of the lake. "No more'n four to a boat!" Padma and Harley climbed into a boat, followed by the bossy girl and a nervous looking lad holding a toad, who Harley suspected was the illustrious Neville Longbottom.

"Everyone in?" asked the man, looking around. "'K then…FORWARD!"

The boats glided across the dark lake towards the castle on the far side. The new students watched it approach with an air of nervous excitement. They floated through a wide opening in the mountain side and along a dark tunnel until they came to a stop at a small underground harbour. The first years clambered out and followed the man up a flight of stone stairs to a huge oak door. He knocked on the door three times.

The door opened to reveal a green robed, stern looking witch with her hair pulled back under her pointed hat.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

She nodded. "Thank you, Hagrid."

The man, Hagrid, left and Professor McGonagall led them through a large entrance hall to a door at the side of a pair of larger door behind which, Harley assumed, was the rest of the school. Professor McGonagall started a speech that Harley tuned out; she was more worried about the Sorting than the House points system. Besides, Professor Dumbledore and Remus had told her all about it. Eventually, Professor McGonagall left the first years and they immediately started whispering amongst themselves.

"So Harry, which house are you hoping for?" asked Padma.

Harley shrugged. "I don't know. My parents were in Gryffindor, so I wouldn't mind going there. What about you?"

"Hmmmm…Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I work hard you see, nothing like my gossipy sister yonder." She pointed to a girl identical to her who was giggling with another girl. Suddenly a bunch of people floated through the wall causing several people to scream.

Harley smirked and put on a scared whisper. "I see dead people!" Several muggleborns and half-bloods laughed at the comment, everyone else just looked confused.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. Alright everyone, form a line." The first years did so and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall.

Harley looked around the hall in awe. It was huge and was lit by hundreds of floating candles and the ghosts, who were sat at four tables with the students. Looking up, Harley saw that there was no ceiling, the hall opened up to the heavens. "It's enchanted to look like the sky. I read about it in _'Hogwarts, a history.'_" She heard the bossy girl say.

The line of first years stopped before a scruffy looking hat which, after a brief silence, began to sing.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge by what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_

The hall applauded and the Sorting Hat bowed to the four tables before going still. Professor McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment and cleared her throat. "When I call you name, step forward and put the Sorting Hat on your head_." _She adjusted her glasses. "Abbott, Hannah."

Said girl stumbled out of the line and placed the hat on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted after a moments pause.

The Sorting ceremony continued, and then Draco Malfoy's name was called. Harley narrowed her eyes and watched his sorting in interest. The hat seemed to take a while to sort Draco. Harley noticed him grip the edges of the stool tightly when the hat gave its verdict. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hall fell completely silent and watched as Draco made his way towards the Lions Den and sit at the end, looking very uncomfortable.

"Patil, Padma!" Padma practically flew up to the stool and placed the hat carefully on her head. After a few seconds it declared. "RAVENCLAW!" her giggly sister was made a Gryffindor, much to Harley's surprise. Finally came Harley's turn.

"Potter, Harry." Immediately the hall filled with whispers.

"_Potter_ did she say?"

"_The _Harry Potter?"

Harley put the hat on her head and scowled, she wasn't a weird creature from another planet to be stared at! Something chuckled in her head causing her to start.

'A Fiery one, eh? Oh don't worry, you aren't going insane. Now, lets see…hmmmm…interesting. Intelligent, loyal, hardworking and cunning. But not Slytherin, most certainly not. They're too cold and calculating for you. To cautious for Gryffindor, but you are brave when the situation calls for it. That leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While I would like to put you in Hufflepuff, you are a little too outgoing and sarcastic for them. Yes…better be…"RAVENCLAW!"

She took off the hat and went to sit next to a cheering Padma, who happened to be the only one applauding. Everyone else was watching her in varying degrees of shock, none more so than the Gryffindor table. She shrugged and grinned at them.

Professor McGonagall recovered quickly and called out the next name on her list. "Randall, Jeffery."

The Sorting Ceremony carried on, but people were far more interested in either staring at Harley or whispering her placement amongst themselves. The Sorting finally finished with Zabini, Blaise being sorted into Slytherin; Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the hat away.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

There was a scattered applause and some laughter. "Wow, I wish I could confuse people like that."

"Marmaduke, remember what happened on the train?"

"Yeah, but that was one person."

Padma shook her head in despair. "Pass the potatoes, Harry."

Harley passed them to Padma and stared at the previously empty plates in shock. "How'd it do that?"

"Why, magic of course." Replied Padma with a smirk.

Harley glared. "Oh very funny. That's not what I meant."

"I know, but I couldn't resist."

"So how did they do it?"

Padma sighed and began to tell Harley all about house elves. The discussion continued throughout the meal until Professor Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands for silence.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. The First years should note that the Forbidden Forest has its name for a reason. It is out of bounds, a few older pupils should remember that also." His twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a pair of red haired twins at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr Filch, to remind you that no magic should be used in between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should talk to Madam Hooch. Finally, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a slow and painful death. And now, bedtime. Off you trot."

The Ravenclaws followed their Prefect out of the hall. "I wonder what could be so dangerous about the third-floor."

Padma shrugged. "Dunno. I bet someone will find out before the end of the year though. Bet it's one of the Gryffindors."

They stopped at statue of a unicorn and the Prefect smiled at them. "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dormitories and the common room. The password is 'Dieu et Mon Droit', it changes every week and the new one is displayed on the notice board."

At the password the unicorn sprung aside and the Prefect led them inside. The common room was large and decorated in varying shades of blue. There were tables and comfy looking chairs strewn around and in the corners were big purple sofas. In the right hand wall was a huge wooden fireplace with a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw smiling down at the students. Bookshelves, tapestries and doors to the dormitories lined the walls. The Prefect led them to two doors in the wall in front of them.

"The one on the left goes to the first-year girls' dorms and the one on the rights goes to the first-year boys' dorm. You'd best get some sleep because I'll be waking you up at seven tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

Padma and Harley said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. Harley entered the dormitory with four other boys. Five four-poster beds with blue hangings and bedspreads sat along two walls. Three on the left and two on the right. On the wall directly in front of them were three huge windows with brown curtains.

Harley choose a bed on the right, pulled the curtains closed, changed into her pyjamas and said goodnight to her dorm mates. As she fell asleep she couldn't help but smile at the way her luck had turned.

* * *

_Insert evil laugh here_ I am Soooo evil! Well, why not put Draco into Gryffindor? It's AU so yeah….it might've happened. That doesn't mean that he'll turn into a nice person over night! Oh no, I have big plans for our Draco.

Review my preciouses and I shall reward you greatly!

**Nooka.**


	5. Dumbledore and those pesky Gryffindor's

My muse died…we had the funeral and everything it was horrible! Only one person came as well as a monkey and my dragon. Then, one day, Bertrude (the monkey) and Eggbert (the dragon) disappeared and returned several millennia later with my newly resurrected muse in tow. Still trying to figure out how they did that…the end.

Nooka: WTF?!?!

**Elf maiden peniel: How should I know? I'm only the bloody nutter not an evil genius!**

Nooka: Methinks Eggbert and Bertrude did something to Richard III (my muse)

**EMP: Ooo witchcraft! Quick! Put a pox on them!!!**

Nooka: NO!! Not my Eggbert! I wuv him!

**EMP: Oh my God! Do you really think I would do that??? Actually…**

Nooka: Oooook…_Backs away from EMP_…I think we should get on with this chapter!

**EMP: Yes! But first, to English!**

Disclaimer: Bring on the lawyers!

_Thoughts. _

* * *

Harley screamed and fell out of her nice warm bed and onto the cold flagstone floor. Blearily, she looked up and glared at the evil furry creature that had pounced on her. Said creature stared back innocently and purred.

"I can see we're going to get on so well!" said Harley sarcastically. Bhaskar mewed pathetically and curled up on her bed.

Harley sighed and reached for her watch, took one look at it and groaned. It was 6 in the flipping morning! She sighed, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and headed to the bathroom with her uniform under her arm, grumbling under her breath about psychotic pets waking their owners at God forsaken hours of the morning.

Ten minutes later, a more awake Harley was sat in a chair in the common room contemplating going into the girls' dorm and tipping a glass of water over Padma's head. Unfortunately Padma chose that moment to stumble down the stairs.

Harley smiled at her brightly. "Good morning!"

Padma glared at her unnaturally perky friend. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Harley just grinned at her. "Breckie!" she grabbed a reluctant Padma by the arm and dragged her to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was, surprisingly, not abandoned at this hour of the morning. She followed Padma to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a boy who was trying not to fall asleep in his cornflakes. Harley shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea to go with her crumpets.

Over the next hour, the hall slowly began to fill with students. The Ravenclaw's first and the Gryffindor's last with the exception of one harassed looking boy who Harley recognised from the train as the arrogant Draco Malfoy. He came in at least half an hour before the rest of his housemates and he certainly didn't look happy at being in Gryffindor, the rest of the house looked like they returned the favour.

Harley turned to Padma. "Why have the Gryff's got the fur in a ruff with the cub on the end?"

Padma rolled her eyes at her new friend's phrasing of the question. "Because his family have always been in Slytherin and the two houses have been at war for centuries.

"Ahhhhhhh…why?"

Padma shrugged. "Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had some argument over who should be allowed to come to Hogwarts." She looked over at the Gryffindor table and shook her head. "He's in for a rough seven years."

"Well surely he'll make some friends?"

"Nope Harry me lad, that's where you're wrong. The Gryff's won't trust him because he's from a Dark family, the Slytherin's will hate him because he's in Gryffindor and the pansy 'Puff's will be scared of him."

"What about the Ravenclaw's?"

"We are Ravenclaw's!" Harley gave her a look which clearly said 'and?' Padma frowned. "Well would you want to be friends with him?"

"Why not give him a try?"

"Because he's evil, dur!"

"Well the hat certainly thought otherwise." Harley smirked in triumph as Padma struggled to come up with another argument.

This was the scene that one of the Ravenclaw prefects came upon. "Good morning! I come with timetables. You might want to leave at least fifteen minutes before your lesson starts because the castle likes to move." He handed the timetables to Padma and Harley who looked a little worried at the last piece of information. "The Headmaster wants to see you in his office after Breakfast Mr Potter." The prefect walked off leaving Harley wondering what the Headmaster would want with her.

"Congrats! Barely here a week and you're already in trouble!" laughed Padma.

"Oh ha ha ha, so funny! No more crumpets for you!" she snatched the offending item off Padma and ate it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to!"

Padma sulked as she watched Harley walk up to Professor Dumbledore and then leave the hall. She sighed and looked at her watch. "Well I suppose I'd better be getting to…" she checked her timetable. "…History of Magic? I hate history!" Grumbling to herself, she grabbed and apple and left the hall.

**Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office**

Harley looked around the room in awe. It was circular and covered in portraits, random magical instrument and windows. In the centre was a desk piled high with paper, quills and bags of lemon drops. To the right stood a stand upon which sat the most magnificent looking bird Harley had ever seen.

"His name is Fawkes." Said Dumbledore from his desk. "You can pet him, child, he won't bite."

Harley cautiously stroked Fawkes' feathers earning a happy coo from him. "What type of bird is he?"

"He's a phoenix, a magical immortal bird. They are loyal and loving, it's considered an honour for phoenix's to choose to live with a human." He smiled. "But that's not what I've called you to my office to discuss Miss Potter."

Harley spun around and looked at Dumbledore in shock. "You know? But how? Everyone else thinks I'm a boy!"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm one of the very few who know the truth."

Harley sat down and regarded Dumbledore thoughtfully. "But why doesn't the rest of the Wizarding world know?"

"I have my reasons, but I don't think that now is the time to reveal them."

Harley sighed in disappointment. "I suppose I'll have to respect that." _A little bit of research won't go amiss. _Thought Harley. "I don't suppose you brought me up to your office just to tell me that you know?"

Dumbledore smiled at her in a grandfatherly way. "No chuck, that's not the reason I called you up here. I think that you should continue to allow the Wizarding world to think that you're a boy."

Harley looked at him as though he were mad. "But sir, I'm a girl! They're going to find out eventually! Why should I pretend anyway?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it and the reason why is for your safety…"

"But Voldemort is dead! Why wouldn't I be safe as a girl?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There are people out there who still support Voldemort and I think that it would be safer if they don't know your gender for several reasons that I cannot reveal right now. Besides, if your life is in great danger then you can still attend Hogwarts as a female exchange student instead."

Harley sighed. _He's hiding something bit, but it looks like I won't be getting it out of him today. _"Alright then…can I tell Remus the truth though?"

"I don't see why not, now run along. You have Potions to get to!" He smiled as he watched her leave, his eyes twinkling.

Harley adjusted her bag and sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated? What was Dumbledore hiding? It had to be big and no doubt it had something to do with her being female, after all why else would Dumbledore be so eager for the Wizarding world to continue to think that she was a boy? _Whatever the reason, I'll find out. _She walked into Potions and sat down next to Padma.

"So how'd it go?"

"Forget it Padma. I'm not telling you why I was there!"

Padma sulked. "But why?" She whinged.

Harley patted her on the head. "Because the Blue Cows told me not to."

Padma looked at Harley in confusion. "Blue cows?"

Suddenly the doors slammed open causing several Hufflepuff's to shriek. The culprit sneered at them as he stalked up to the front of the classroom. Professor Snape scowled at them causing many a Hufflepuff to shiver in fear and the eager light of learning to vanish from the Ravenclaw students' eyes.

"I don't expect many of you to pas your first year exam but I shall attempt to teach you the fine art of brewing potions. If you apply yourselves…" his eyes roamed the room, finally resting on Harley. "…you may scrape by. POTTER!" the entire class, bar Harley, jumped in surprise. "What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Instantly half of the Ravenclaw's raised their hands as Harley pondered the question. "Errr…the draught of living death?" She answered uncertainly.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Oh she knew that one because it was gross. "A goat's stomach!" she wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Professor Snape watched his most hated pupil intently as she thought that one over. "Well? We're waiting Mr Potter."

"Wait! I've got it! There is no difference because they're the same plant!"

Professor Snape glared at her and turned to the class. "Well? What are you waiting for? Write it down!"

Everyone scrambled for parchment and hurriedly wrote down the information as Snape started talking about various plants and their properties. The lesson dragged on and many students were interrogated, one Hufflepuff girl was reduced to tears. Finally, the lesson ended and Harley followed Padma out.

"I'm impressed young Marmaduke. I thought for a moment that you would crumble under Professor Snape's interrogation like that poor Hufflepuff girl."

Harley shrugged. "I couldn't let the side down! By the way, did we get any homework for History?"

Padma looked enraged. "YES! We have to do a family tree and write an essay on the ancestor of our choice. It's due after half term!"

"Padma, half term is ages away. We've got plenty of time."

"Yeah but it's History! History sucks!"

"No it doesn't!"

They entered a debate about whether or not History was evil and invented for the sole purpose of torturing innocent students. It was just beginning to get repetitive when they ran into Draco Malfoy, literally. All three fell to the ground. Book, parchment and quills flew everywhere.

Harley recovered first, "Sorry, here let me help." She picked up the quills and handed them to a suspicious looking Draco.

"Helping Slytherin's now?" sneered a voice from behind them. "Isn't it enough that you betrayed us by getting sorted into Ravenclaw?"

Harley glared at the insultive redhead. "Well if this is how Gryffindor's act, then I'm glad I'm not in your house!"

The red headed boy glared back at her. "What's that supposed to mean? We're the best house here!"

"If insulting Ravenclaw's, Slytherin's and your own housemates is what the house of Gryffindor stands for, then I agree with Harry!" shouted Padma.

The red head started to answer back but was stopped by the boy with the toad…Neville Longbottom was it. "Come on Ron, we've got Potions to get to." Ron, Neville and the other Gryffindor's all walked off.

"Pesky Gryffindor's" Harley looked around for Draco and snorted. "Well a simple thank you would've been nice."

Padma rolled her eyes. "He's a Malfoy, thank you doesn't exist in his language. Come on, I want to get a good seat in Transfig!"

Harley sighed and followed her overenthusiastic friend to Transfiguration while wondering if Remus could get hold of the Potter family tree for her History project.

_

* * *

_

_Faints _It's a miracle! I mean…. review please! _Shakes tin as Eggbert and Richard III sends the reader puppy dog looks. _Donations of reviews are most appreciated! Oh and the blue cows belong to EMP.

Review you wonderful, patient people!

**Nooka.**


	6. The troll incident

I apologise for the lateness of this chapter. I had a bad case of the writers block plus that job of mine keeps getting in the way of important things! Anyway I hope those of you who are still here enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Trust me, if Harry Potter belonged to me certain characters wouldn't have died, Draco would be in Gryffindor and I would be loaded so I wouldn't have to work in the wonderful Sainsburys at Jacksons...which I love, so please don't fire me!

_Thoughts. _

Draco practically ran through the corridors, not caring if it wasn't dignified. His breaths were coming short and it didn't help that his throat was hurting and his eyes were clouding over with unshed tears. He swallowed thickly and ran into the only place where they wouldn't get him, the very back of the library.

Draco dumped his bag onto the table and fell into the chair in front of it, pulling out a letter as he did so. Any other day he could put up with the glares and the snide comments, but not today. Today he had received the letter that he had been dreading, the letter from his parents. It stated that they were disappointed and were taking steps to disown him.

The hand holding the letter began to tremble and Draco finally began to cry. It was too much. First he had been sorted into Gryffindor where they didn't accept him, the rest of the school hated him because of his family's reputation and now this.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Daddy stopped your pocket money because of your sorting?" A red head flanked by two boys in Gryffindor robes sneered. "You don't belong in Gryffindor! Why don't you go to the dungeons where you belong?" Draco grabbed his bag and ran off amid the laughter of his 'house mates', followed by the brown eyes of Padma who sighed and turned back to her Transfiguration homework.

Next to her Harley was sleeping in her Transfiguration essay and well on her way to getting covered in ink. While she appeared to be sleeping peacefully, she was in fact having a particularly weird dream.

Harley found herself walking through a forest at the beginning of autumn when the leaves were just turning brown and falling lightly from the trees, coating the soft forest floor beneath her feet. She carried on walking, the wind gently breezing through her hair and tugging at her blue cloak. The forest began to thin into a clearing on the edge of a meadow and in front of her was a badger.

Girl and badger watched each other. Finally the badger nodded its head and set off into the meadow. Harley followed it through the meadow, a herd of grazing deer and a pride of lions who were lazing around in the sun. They came to a pair of black iron gates which opened before her and she walked up the path with the badger at her side. They climbed a hill and came to a magnificent manor house built of limestone and red brick with a gilded version of the Potter coat of arms above a large oak door, in front of which sat a wolf.

"Harley." said the wolf. "Harley." The dream started to fade and Harley became aware of someone shaking her. "Harley!" she opened her eyes and looked up to see Padma shaking her shoulder.

"Wha?" She blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's food time!" whispered Padma.

"Oh!" Harley hurriedly packed away her stuff and followed an impatient Padma out of the library, earning herself a glare from the librarian as she passed for her laughter.

They dumped their bags in the the Ravenclaw common room before following everyone else down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. They too their usual places near the end of the table and started pilling their plates with the delicious looking food. Harley looked up at the Gryffindor table and frowned.

"Hey, where's Malfoy?"

Padma shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno."

Harley sighed and poked Terry Boot who was sat opposite her. "Will you ask one of the Gryffindors where Malfoy is for me?"

Terry rolled his eyes and turned around to get the attention of the nearest Gryffindor. "Hey Neville, where's Malfoy?"

Neville sent a glare at Ron Weasley. "I heard he was in the boys loos on the sixth floor, why?"

Terry shrugged and turned back to his dinner. "Harry was wondering."

Neville frowned at Harley who beckoned him over to her. He got up and sat down beside her. "Sooo, Neville was it?" he nodded. "Why's Malfoy in the loos?"

Neville sighed. "Weasley and his minions were picking on him again."

Padma snorted. "I told you they would!"

Harley glared at her. "Well I think they're idiots! The hat put him in Gryffindor for a reason, they should cut him some slack!" Two blank looks met this statement and Harley sighed. "You know, lay off him...leave him be."

"Ooooh." chorused Neville and Padma.

Harley shook her head in despair. "Honestly, this world is so backwards."

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall shot open and Professor Quirrell stumbled in. "Troll...in...the...dungeons." he pointed behind him and fainted.

The hall erupted into terrified shouting and screams. It took several firecrackers exploding from Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring the room to order. "Prefects lead your students to the dorms, teachers follow me to the dungeons."

Neville joined the rest of the Gryffindors and Harley pulled Padma to one side as she started to follow the Ravenclaw Prefect. "Malfoy doesn't know!"

Padma sighed. "Alright, we'll go tell him if it'll satisfy your weird urge to be his friend."

They snuck off to the boys loos on the sixth floor, peering around corners and tiptoeing along, just to be on the safe side. They just reached the door to the loos when Padma grabbed Harley's arm.

"Harry! I can't go in there!"

"Why not?" asked Harley in confusion.

"'Cause it's the _boys_ loo!"

Harley rolled her eyes and caught herself just in time from saying that she was a girl too, after all she was supposed to be a boy. "Fiiiiiiiine I'll go in, _alone_."

Padma leaned against the wall and stuck out her tongue at Harley as she entered the bathroom. As Harley entered she became aware of muffled sobs coming from the end stall. She paused mid-step, wondering if she intrude.

"Who's there?" the door to the end stall opened and a red-eyed Draco Malfoy stepped out. "Oh, it's you Potter." he glared at Harley, who thought it looked rather half hearted. "Come to gloat, have you?"

Harley sighed. "Actually Malfoy, there's a troll in the dungeons and I thought it might be an idea to warn you."

Draco sneered. "Do you really expect me to..." he was interrupted by Padma running in with her eyes closed.

"IT'S COMING!!"

Harley paled and grabbed Draco's arm, pulling him to the door. "COME ON PADMA!!" they stopped outside the door and Draco pulled his arm free. Just as he was about to say something, they heard the thud thud of what could only be the footsteps of a troll. "Right, in the interest of self preservation, I say we run."

Padma nodded. "I concur."

"Wait! What if there are others up here?" Harley and Padma stared at Draco as though he had grown a second head, the footsteps were getting closer and the troll roared as it rounded the corner. "You're right, lets go."

They ran away from it, heedless of the direction in which they were going, with the troll not far behind.

"I thought you said it was in the dungeon!" yelled Draco over the roars.

"I thought it bloody was!" yelled Harley.

"Quick! Here's our chance!" Padma pointed to a staircase that was just beginning to move. The three first years jumped and landed, winded, on the steps as it pulled away from the corridor and began to ascend to the floor above. The troll skidded to a stop and waved its club at them in frustration. Padma laughed and shook her fist back as her companions watched with mounting trepidation as the staircase began to move into place.

"Oh crap." said Harley as the staircase thudded into place.

"Bugger." said Draco at the same time.

Padma turned around. "Wha...oh...well this isn't good."

"Not good? NOT GOOD?! This is the seventh floor corridor! This is way beyond not good!"

Relax Potter, at least we're away from the troll." he got up and dusted down his robes. "And we get to see what all the fuss is about." saying this, Draco walked up the stairs to the seventh floor.

"You have a point! Come on Harry!" Padma followed Draco.

Harley sighed and shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about this."

they crept along the dark and spooky corridor by the light of their wands, which cast strange shadows on the walls. The further on they walked, the quieter the troll's roars became until they had walked so far that they were now covered in dust and silence. None of them dared speak lest they disturbed the almost sentient quiet.

Finally, they reached the end of the corridor and before them was a large oak door. Draco tried to open it but it refused to budge so Padma waved her wand at it and whispered "Alohomora." something clicked and Draco tried the door again, this time it swung open on well oiled hinges.

The three first years hovered in the doorway, peering in. something shifted in the corner, a rather big something with large paws and three heads, which were slowly waking up. The thing yawned and sniffed the air with its three gigantic noses, then it looked at them and growled.

Draco gulped and Padma clutched Harley's arm in fear. "Back away slowly." commanded Harley and they slowly retreated. The thing launched itself at them as they slammed the door shut and locked it. They ran down the deserted corridor and onto the stairs, where they finally stopped to catch their breaths as it floated down the castle to an unknown destination.

"What in Merlin's name _was_ that thing?!?" gasped Draco.

"No idea." panted Padma.

"More importantly, what was it guarding?" mused Harley. Padma and Draco stared at her. "Well think about it. Why else would Professor Dumbledore have a massive three headed dog sat in a room on the seventh floor?"

Padma nodded. "Makes sense, he wouldn't keep it in the castle if he was looking after it for someone."

Draco watched the two Ravenclaws thinking and shook his head. "You two are crazy. Personally, I would rather not know." The staircase docked and they got off, the two Ravenclaws still lost in thought. Draco led the way to a portrait of a bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. "I don't know about you two but I'm famished." The painting opened and the two girls looked around in awe. Draco grinned ."Welcome to the kitchens of Hogwarts." he announced, dramatically.

They were instantly surrounded by little creatures with large ears all wanting to take their order.

"Padma, what are these?" asked Harley as Draco ordered chocolate fudge cake for the three of them.

"They're house-elves." she smiled at them and led Harley to a table where Draco was enthusiastically tucking into a sickly looking chocolate cake.

Harley sat down, deep in thought. "How'd you find this place?"

Draco looked up from his cake and shrugged. "I was catching my breath in an alcove after being chased by Weasley when I heard them coming and all of a sudden this staircase moved in front of me so I jumped on it without thinking and it brought me down here. I just sort of knew how to open the portrait, must have heard my parents talking it about it or something like that."

Harley frowned. "You know, I've noticed stuff like that."

"Stuff like what?" asked Padma as she helped herself to some milk.

"That Hogwarts seems to be looking out for us."

"Hmmm." said Padma absentmindedly. "You know something Draco? For a Malfoy, you're not that bad."

Harley broke out of her musings and sent Padma a pleading look. "Does that mean he can hang out with us now Padma? Pleeeeeeease?"

"Only if he wants to."

Harley looked pleadingly at Draco who laughed. "Alright."

"Yay!"

Padma held out her hand to Draco. "Welcome to the club."

Draco shook her hand solemnly and the two girls laughed.

Review because you know you want to...hey that rhymed!! ...and I'll shut up now.

Until next year, lol!

**Nooka.**


	7. Who is this Flamel guy?

Ok so...the chapter...apologies for the lateness and all that, I've no idea where the time's gone! Thankee all for the reviews and adding my to alerts and favorites, it's much appreciated! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll have the next one done sooner...

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...well this fic is but the whole Harry Potter thing isn't and the idea is from a challenge, this is just my spin on it!

_Thoughts and emphasis._

* * *

Draco looked at his studying friends and smiled. Friends. He never thought he'd ever have any and yet, by some strange twist of fate, these two were willing to let him in, despite his being from a family with a dark reputation. Draco shook his head to ward off thoughts about his parents, he wouldn't think about them! Not when he was in the company of his friends. _Friends, friends, friends. _Thought Draco in an attempt to keep his dark thoughts at bay.

"Draaaaaaacoooooooooooo." a hand waved in front of his face. "Anyone hoooooome?" Draco blinked and Padma grinned at him. "Did you enjoy your trip with the faeries?"

Draco shook his head in amusement, these two were nuts. "Yes and they say hello." he said, playing along.

"Well as fascinating as your adventures with the faeries no doubt were, we have bed to be going to. Unless you want Filch to sic Mrs Norris on us?"

"Aww but Harry! I want to stay!"

Harley sighed. "Padma, you have tonnes of books in the girls dorm and scattered all over the tower...I think I found that Transfiguration book you lost. It was on my bed. Bhaskar was using it as a pillow, though how it got there remains a mystery."

"But they're _my_ books! It's not the same!" she protested.

"Look at this way Padma, the sooner you leave the library and go to bed, the sooner you'll be able to come back." Reasoned Draco. Harley threw him a grateful look as Padma sighed and packed her things away.

They left the library and walked Draco back to Gryffindor Tower, which was on the way to Ravenclaw Tower anyway...well the long way at least. As they walked, they talked about the 'Mystery of the seventh floor corridor' as they had dubbed it.

"A month in and we still haven't figured anything out!" complained Padma.

"Well we do know some things! We suspect that whatever the dog is guarding might be what the thieves broke into Gringotts for at the beginning of the year...although that is a long shot." said Harley.

"We know that, whatever it is, it's very important and that someone tried to get at it on Halloween." supplied Draco. The three lapsed into silence, thinking the mystery over. Before long, they had reached Gryffindor Tower. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Something happened last week involving Granger, Weasley, Finnigan and Neville. Whatever it was has got them all jumpy and I bet it has something to do with the dog."

Harley nodded. "Alright but be careful, we don't want them to find out that we know something."

"Yeah, especially around Granger." added Padma.

Draco nodded and bade his friends goodnight before whispering the password to the fat lady and slipping inside.

LALLALLALLALLALLAL

A week had passed before Draco got any information about what had happened to the four Gryffindors. It happened quite by chance, he was under his bed searching for his transfiguration homework when Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom walked into the dorm arguing very loudly.

"We have to tell someone!" Draco remained very still, this sounded promising.

"Like who? We can't tell a teacher, we'd get expelled! We weren't even supposed to be out of bed let alone on the seventh floor!"

"Ron, Snape is clearly after whatever it is! We have to tell the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall."

"No way Neville, Mum'd kill me! I say we lay low and wait until we find out who this Flamel guy Hagrid mentioned is." Ron stormed out followed by Neville who growled in frustration and slammed the door after him.

Draco crawled out from under the bed clutching his homework and thinking over all that he had just heard. He decided that Harry and Padma needed to know right away, so he grabbed his bag and headed to the most likely place to find the two Ravenclaws at this time of day, the library.

LALLALLALLALLALLAL

"I really don't get why Professor Binns wants us to research our family trees anyway! It's a load of old, musty rubbish!"

Harley rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Aren't you even interested in the warsy bits?"

"Nope, never and not ever!" she glanced up at the door and put her quill down. "Looks like Draco has found something out."

Harley looked up from her family tree that Remus had sent over. "Huh?"

Draco dumped his bag on their table and leaned forward. "Oh Merlin, you'll never guess what I've just overheard!"

Padma looked around quickly. "Sit down and spill, comrade!"

He sat down and recounted what had occurred in the Gryffindor first year's dormitory. When he had finished he sat back, gasping for breath while his two friends pondered the matter over.

"Well this confirms why Professor Snape is limping."

"So you reckon he tried to take it on Hallow'een?"

"No. He may make my life hell but I don't think he'd steal whatever it is from under Professor Dumbledore's nose. He'd try something a lot more subtle than what happened on Hallow'een."

Draco nodded. "I agree with Harry. But what I want to know is just who this Flamel guy is."

"And what he has to do with whatever the dog is guarding."

"Well that settles it then." Draco and Harley tared at Padma in confusion. "Research." she finished excitedly.

Draco and Harley groaned while Padma made a list of books to check out.

LALLALLALLALLALLAL

Two weeks later and Harley was bored. She decided that staring into space was a lot more interesting than the dusty tome on seventeenth century wizarding architecture that was sat before her. She was thinking about where on earth she had heard the name Flamel before, and it most certainly wasn't in a book on architecture. She jumped as Draco dumped his bag on the table in front of her.

"You found anything yet?"

"Nope, what about you 007?"

Draco looked confused. "007?"

Harley sighed and began to explain who James Bond was to a rather confused Draco, which then turned into a very interesting discussion on muggle technology and whether it was possible to find a way to make anything electrical work at Hogwarts.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Padma. "Hey guys, found anything?" They both shook their heads and Padma sighed.

"On the up side, the opposition aren't having much luck either." said Draco.

This cheered Padma up considerably. "Excellent!" She rummaged through her bag for a quill. She gave a squeak of excitement and pulled out a very battered looking chocolate frog. "That's where it went! Want the card Harry?"

"Thanks Padma."

"You know that chocolate frogs are bad for you if they've been in your bag for Merlin knows how long, right?" said Draco in disgust.

"Don't care." said Padma through a mouthful of chocolate. "Who've you got Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore." She flicked over to read the back and dropped the card in shock. "Oh my God. I've found him!"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Padma and Draco. They rushed over to look at the card.

"Look, it says here that Professor Dumbledore is famous for discovering twelve uses of Dragon blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!"

"He's an alchemist!" Padma hurried off and returned, moments later, with a book on alchemy. She flicked through until she found the appropriate page. "Here we go, Nicolas Flamel is the only known creator of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"What?!" cried Draco. "But I thought that was just a legend!"

"Hang on." said Harley in confusion. "Isn't alchemy something to do with turning lead into gold or something?"

Draco nodded and Padma added. "It says here that it'll turn any metal into gold and it produces the Elixir of Life which will make the drinker immortal and...that Flamel is six hundred and sixty-five years old." she closed the book.

Harley looked shocked. "Six hundred and sixty-five? That's way old!"

Draco tapped his pen on the table to gain some order. "But...the most important thing is that we've found out what the doggie is guarding."

"But what do we do now?" asked Padma. "We know that someone is after it, should we warn the teachers or take it ourselves and hide it somewhere else?"

Harley thought the situation over. "There's no point in hiding it ourselves and I don't think the teachers would listen to three eleven year olds, even if we did figure it out."

"So what do we do?" asked Draco.

"We wait and we see if our mysterious thief decides to take another shot at taking the stone."

The three friends nodded, determine to keep the stone safe at all costs.

* * *

Sorry it's a wee bit shorter than my usual chapters but at least you've had something, right? I think they'll be about three more chapters to go and then I'll get started on the sequel so watch this space!

Thank you all for your continued patience and for reading, please leave a review! It's all I have to know I'm doing something good here!

Cheers,

**Nooka**.


	8. Christmas surprises

Hello! This is chapter seven and I've planned for nine *is sad* we are nearing the end of this tale of misadventure...well the first part anyway! Methinks it shall be even more AU by 'The Prisoner of Azkaban' because I've got a lot planned for this series. Anywho, I'd like to thank the few reviewers and the huge number of people who added me to alerts and faves! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much and sorry for not updating as regularly as we'd all like. :-) Also another little note, I know Padma is Asian and will most likely not celebrate Christmas but, for the sake of my sanity, let's just pretend she does. K? Please? Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Nooka is not the owner of the Harry Potter series or its characters etc. But she does own the plot to this story and Harley...technically!

_Thoughts and emphasis._

* * *

The months swiftly swept away in a hurry of classes and homework so that, before anyone noticed, December was upon them and everyone was getting excited about the Christmas holidays. Padma in particular was bouncing around the place with increasing excitement as the end of term drew near.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" she exclaimed as they were all wandering along to History of Magic. "All the family will be gathered for at Nan's for Christmas day for presents and food! Nan makes the best Yorkshire puds ever!" She was about to go on, but realised Harley and Draco were being rather quiet on the subject. Then she was hit with the sudden realisation that her two friends were staying at Hogwarts for the festive period. "Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry! Your guys are staying here aren't you? Me and my big mouth!"

"It's ok Pads, we've got each other to keep company!" said Harley.

"Yeah, and besides I've heard that Hogwarts is really exciting at Christmas. Plus they have a feast on Christmas day."

"What better way to spend Christmas than to have the entire tower to yourself, hang out with one of your best friends and have a feast for dinner?"

This cheered Padma up considerably and she was in much better spirits by the time they entered the classroom, despite the fact that she didn't enjoy history very much at all.

Things sped up during the last few days of term and everyone was rushing around trying to pack up their things and swapping presents. Things were so hectic that classes became nothing more than quizzes and games, with the exception of Potions of course, and they all finished early on the last Friday in preparation for the journey home the next day.

The next day, Harley and Draco walked Padma to the Hogwarts Express to see her off. They were all quiet and nervous because they all had bought presents for each other. They weren't sure how this would be received by the others, they'd only known each other since September after all and, although it felt like much longer, they were still anxious.

Draco was the first to break the silence when they got to the station. "I got you two something, it's not much but, well, you know...merry Christmas." he handed them a small package each, blushing slightly.

The girls thanked him and Padma rummaged through her bag before handing her friends a present each too. "Well I couldn't resist either! All I can say is thank Merlin for Christmas Hogsmeade trips!"

Harley smiled and handed over her own gifts for the two. "Apologies for the amount of sellotape, but at least you'll have fun getting into them!"

They all laughed and then the whistle for blew signalling Padma's departure. She hastily hugged them both and ran for the train. "Merry Christmas you guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" yelled Harley.

"Don't eat too much turkey!"

Padma glared and they both waved her off as the train pulled out of the station, continuing until it was out of sight. They wandered back up to the castle, discussing what Padma could have got them.

* * *

Christmas morning broke in cries of excitement in the Patil household and the adults were rudely awakened by the youngsters jumping on them and demanding that presents should be opened now. So the adults sleepily trailed after the children. Cups of tea were made and they all sat down to watch the younger members of the family rip off the brightly coloured paper to reveal the delights lying within.

Padma left the presents from her two best friends until last. Harry's for obvious reasons, why the boy thought that he needed so much sellotape was beyond her. She waited until everyone else was distracted, either admiring each others gifts or looking at their own, and picked up Draco's gift. She rolled her eyes. A book, how typical. She loved books as much as the next Ravenclaw, well except Harry, but she didn't want them all the time. That was all her family had bought her ever since her sorting. Sighing, she unwrapped the present and gasped in surprise, it was a diary. All lovely and blue and bound in leather with a golden raven on on the front. Well, she supposed she could forgive Draco for that bit of Ravenclawness. She opened it to the front page and discovered a note scribbled there.

_Merry Christmas!_

_Sorry about the Ravenclaw theme, but I couldn't resist! I bought three of these, one for each of us and got someone to charm them so that we can send messages to each other through them To set the password, write it in on this page and it'll set itself up. _

_Enjoy! _

_Draco._

Padma smiled and set it to one side, deciding to have a go later in the day when Harry and Draco would be awake. She turned to Harry's gift and rolled her eyes, she would have to teach the boy how to wrap presents properly. She turned it over in her hands and found what she was looking for, a small patch of gift wrap untouched by sellotape. After much pulling and ripping she finally uncovered the box within.

Inside said box was a miniature raven which decided to fly around in circles above her head, cawing. Padma smiled as she watched it fly around, the figurines were quite common in the Wizarding world but she loved them and was fascinated by the spells used to create them. She looked at her family and sighed in contentment, hopefully the other two would like her gifts just as much as she like theirs.

* * *

Christmas morning downed crisp and clear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the suns' dim rays lighted up the towers and one tower in particular was about to witness the rude awakening of one Harley Jayne Potter. A silver tabby was sneaking up up on its sleeping human with one goal in mind, attack. He gently lept up onto the bedside table and stealthily climbed over the odds and ends kept there, when he reached the edge he paused and then geared himself up for an almighty leap onto the lump which buried beneath the warm covers. He lept and landed right on target causing the human to scream and fall out of the bed in shock. Mission accomplished.

Harley glared up at the tabby kitten who was smugly washing his paws. "And here I was hoping for a bit of peace and quiet on Christmas morning." she checked her watch and groaned. "Oh well, I suppose I might as well get up!"

Harley made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room to pick up her presents and made her way to Gryffindor Tower. She and Draco had decided to open their presents together because it was Draco's first Christmas alone and Harley felt rather sorry for him. She couldn't imagine why the Hogwarts houses played such a huge role in British Wizarding culture and why it drove happy families to disown their children just for being who they were! Even Padma, a Pureblood Witch herself, had found what had happened to Draco to be a step too far. However, she did argue that the Malfoy's had been in Slytherin for centuries and were very proud of this fact, they saw Slytherin as the only house to be in. The fact that Draco had been sorted into Gryffindor was an added insult.

As she was thinking through this insanity, Harley had made her way through the silent castle and had now arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. Harley gave the password and entered to find Draco and Neville Longbottom sat in front of the fire exchanging stories about the gifts they had received off elderly relatives over the years, it appeared that Neville was winning.

"Merry Christmas guys!" she called as she made her way over.

"Merry Christmas!"

"So, you decided to open presents without me Draco? I'm offended!"

"Neville wanted too and he refused to wait any longer!"

"Hey don't blame me! You didn't try very hard to stop me or yourself!" retorted Neville, crossing his arms.

"Well I suppose I forgive you, but only this once!"

Draco sighed in mock relief. "Thank you, oh generous one!"

Neville laughed at the two friends' antics. "Aren't you going to open yours Harry?"

Harley looked thoughtfully at her gifts. "Hmm...which one to open first..."

Draco bounced up and down in excitement. "Oooo mine! Open mine first!" He then realised how childish he was behaving and regained his composure. "I mean, mine is obviously going to be the best."

Harley smiled and picked up Draco's gift. She slowly unwrapped it much to Draco's impatient frustration and Neville's amusement. "Oooo a diary!"

"It's not just any diary! It's a three way communication diary." Draco gushed.

Neville whistled. "Impressive!"

"Thank you Draco, now we can plot our evil deeds in secret." she winked at Neville. "And now for Padma's." She made short work of the wrapping paper this time and gasped. It was a box about the size of a DVD with a picture of the three of them inside along with a note.

"It's a memory box." said Draco. "I got one too." he showed Harley his own. It was painted black with dragons carved into it. Harley's was the colour of mahogany and had wolves carved into it.

"Cool." said Harley with a smile.

She quickly unwrapped the rest of her presents. She received some wonderful rock cakes from Hagrid and a book on the history of the Potter family from Remus along with a framed picture of her parents, which she gently placed into her memory box for safe keeping. Finally, she came to the last gift. There was no name on the tag to indicate who it was from, just a short note.

_It is time this were returned to its rightful owner. Use it wisely._

She opened it and her two companions gasped in surprise at what came out.

"It's an invisibility cloak." breathed Neville as Draco tried it on. Sure enough, he disappeared.

Harley frowned and searched through the discarded wrapping paper for clues. There were none and she didn't recognise the handwriting. "Hum, curiouser and curiouser." she murmured.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked as he looked at the note in puzzlement.

"No idea." sighed Harley. "It's obviously from someone who knew my parents well enough from them to entrust this to them.

The rest of the day was spent wondering who it was from and why they felt the need to send it anonymously. Also playing exploding snap and the wizarding version of Cluedo that Neville had received from one of his distant relatives.

As the day drew to an end, Draco walked Harley back to Ravenclaw Tower, he wanted to suggest something that he knew Neville would never approve off. Honestly, he sometimes wondered how the boy had ever been sorted into Gryffindor! Where was his sense of adventure? They reached the Tower and Draco looked around before turning to an amused looking Harley. "So Harry. We have an invisibility cloak and a castle full of drunk professors." he grinned "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Harley smirked back. "Oh yeah!" They grinned evilly at each other before vanishing underneath the cloak.

Two hours and a pit stop off at the kitchens later, Harley and Draco came across a deserted corridor hidden behind two tapestries and a trap door. They were slightly disappointed to discover that all the rooms were abandoned classrooms and turned to leave in search of somewhere more exciting when Harley noticed a room hidden in an alcove at the end of the corridor. She peeked in and found something worthy of their attention. She beckoned to Draco and they both approached the object of their curiosity.

"What is a mirror doing in an abandoned classroom in an abandoned corridor hidden behind two tapestries and a trap door?" queried Draco.

"What is a three headed dog doing guarding the Philosopher's Stone on a forbidden floor in the castle?"

"Fair point." he conceded.

They both circled the mirror like curious cats before coming to stand in front of the mirror in confusion. Harley looked up at the inscription and read it aloud. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi?" she frowned. "Is that welsh or something?"

Draco gasped. "Harry...my parents..."

"What?!?" she looked around.

"No! In the mirror!" he reached out to the mirror.

"Huh?" Harley looked into the mirror and her eyes widened at what, or rather who, she saw. "Mum? Dad?" She whispered. They smiled sadly at her and wrapped their arms around her. She felt nothing.

"They accept me for who I am." choked out Draco. That was the second thing that struck Harley as odd.

She looked at the inscription and pulled out a pen and notebook to copy it down. "Very strange." she murmured as she wrote.

"What is?"

"Well, from what I can work out, this mirror is showing us our parents." she sighed at Draco's uncomprehending look. "My parents are dead and yours disowned you. What's in that mirror is a fantasy or a dream."

"So?"

"I don't know, it's something to do with those words..." Harley trailed off, lost in thought.

"Draco sighed and cast a longing look at his parents. "I suppose...maybe we should go? If this thing is enchanted to show us our parents then maybe it could do something else. My Father always said that you should be careful around enchanted objects because they have a mind of their own and are, therefore, dangerous."

"Wise words...ok, let's go. This'll give me and Pads something to ponder over."

Draco groaned as they both slipped back under the cloak. This would mean more research.

The room and the corridor fell silent once more and the shadows in the corner of the mirrors' room shifted to reveal, briefly, the figure of an elderly man dressed in robes embroidered with moons and stars. He glanced at the mirror with a smile and the shadows shifted, obscuring him once more. The room and corridor returned to their quiet solitude and a red stone glistened in the mirror of desires.

* * *

Yeah, everyone seems to be *gasp* gasping in this chapter! I apologise for the lateness, hopefully the next one won't be far off!

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

**Nooka**


End file.
